This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
Vehicle platooning systems allow for multiple vehicles to communicate information and coordinate operation of vehicle systems as the vehicles travel on a roadway in a caravan or platoon. For example, truck platooning systems can communicate location, speed, and/or trajectory information, along with information regarding operation of the steering, braking, throttle, and transmission systems across all trucks in the caravan or platoon. Further, the truck platooning systems can coordinate operation of the steering, braking, throttle, and transmissions systems across all trucks in the caravan or platoon, in either a fully or partially autonomous manner, so that the trucks can safely travel in a tight line formation with reduced spacing between individual trucks in the caravan or platoon. As such, truck platooning systems can beneficially allow for trucks to travel in an aerodynamic fashion on the roadway, resulting in reduced fuel consumption. In a fully autonomous operating mode, operation of the truck's vehicle systems, including steering, braking, throttle, and transmission systems, can be automated and fully controlled by, or based on information from, the truck platooning system. In a partially autonomous operating mode, operation of some of the truck's vehicle systems can be partially automated and partially controlled by, or based on information from, the truck platooning system. In the partially autonomous mode, for example, the truck platooning system can assist a driver of the truck by providing information or partial control or guidance of the vehicle systems. For example, the truck platooning system can assist with adaptive cruise control by adjusting a speed of the truck based on the speed of other trucks in the caravan or platoon. For further example, the truck platooning system can actuate a braking system of the truck based on actuation of the braking system of other trucks in the caravan or platoon.
Although truck platooning systems exist, drivers of vehicles outside of the caravan or platoon can be unaware that the trucks in the caravan or platoon are linked, communicating, and being fully or partially controlled by a truck platooning system.